


Distraction

by AevumAce



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Chloe's scheming just to get back at Diana, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Diana, Oblivious Akko, Revenge, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AevumAce/pseuds/AevumAce
Summary: Chloe's sick of constantly being number two so she seeks revenge from Diana using Akko.





	Distraction

Diana Cavendish has a strict schedule. Everybody knew that. She would live her life following the strict pattern she made for herself ever since the day her mother died. Even when there are unexpected days that interrupted her précised pattern, she would always adjust her schedule as necessary. If there's one thing no other 17-year-old could do, Diana always prevailed despite the disruptions.

Like all teenagers, Diana has her own pet peeves. She disliked it when girls get envious of one another for one silly thing. If they have the energy to get riled up, then they have the energy to change and improve themselves. However, girls usually never use up their excess energy to fix themselves so they rather express their disdain for the Cavendish girl.

Whenever Diana wakes up in the morning, she has to ready herself upon bumping into one of those girls. While Diana could tolerate people who praise her for her efforts, people who gossip and talk behind her back definitely irked her so much she would rather stay away.

She would often cross with Akko. That girl had a distinct kind of way to make Diana's world upside down. Next, to her, Amanda would be the other contender. The American's penchant for kleptomania caused such trouble especially when Akko is mixed in. Then, it would be Avery. Diana was well aware of how the Canadian was envious of her voice but never understood why. And lastly, it would be the daughter of the prestigious witch family from France.

Diana had never felt greater animosity towards her a mile away. Chloe was definitely what one might call a rival for Diana in the witch community. Perhaps it had started during the great feud of British and French people throughout history but Diana had her indifference.

Chloe was the only one making a big deal out of it.

"There you are, Diana!" the French girl found her despite her wishes to the goddesses of magic to not let Chloe find her.

Diana sighed as there was no use but to let it happen gradually. "What seems to be the matter?"

Chloe slammed the table where Diana and her team were having their habitual tea time. Elfriede and Sarah—the French girl's teammates were pacifist so whenever their team leader is up to something, they did their best to stop her.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. What disrupted the silence was the sound of Diana returning her teacup to the saucer. "I assume you have an adequate explanation for interrupting our pleasant afternoon."

"I challenge you!" she pointed a finger to Diana's eye line. "To finally see which one of us is the better student from a prestigious witch family these coming midterms! Whoever gets the higher score wins!"

Diana scoffed. "Is that all? Must you create such a scenario? You must reflect the dignity of Luna Nova, but of course, you do not need me to remind you."

Her words startled Chloe. She quickly looked away like an angry child, fuming. "Then you are prepared to see the consequences for looking down on me, Diana. Because I promise you, I will make you pay for my constant humiliation."

Diana sneered; raising her cup in a salute then took a sip with a wink. "I'm looking forward to that."

As they watched Chloe's team parade away, Hannah cleared her throat after the weird uproar. "Well, that was awkward."

"I'm not used to other girls getting that much riled up with Diana besides Akko," Barbara said.

Hannah nodded, sighing. "Some girls are just too unbelievable."

An exhausted sigh escaped her lips. "Girls, might I suggest we stop talking about certain annoyances."

"Sorry, Diana!"

Diana flipped to the page of the book she was casually reading. She knew pestering from girls like her wasn't over.

* * *

**_The results_** of the midterm exam came and it brought distraught upon Chloe as Diana emerged victoriously.

Diana was pleased she managed to stop Chloe from marching through the school once more just to challenge her again. In another futile attempt to prove that she should be the most famous girl at Luna Nova.

However, Diana was not too hopeful that the girl has finally learned her lesson and. Any moment now, she would expect Chloe could spring out of a corridor and bug her. Chloe's ever-present frown was a little troubling.

There was; however, a shocking revelation that came to her from her clingy friends.

"Diana? Have you heard of the rumors being spread about you?" the duo asked at the same time, sometimes making Diana wonder if the two share an empathic link.

"I never resorted to mindless rumors, girls. And you should too. You have better and more productive hobbies to spare."

Hannah's eyes flashed, a little guilty. "Sorry, Diana, it's just that—"

"We are glad we heard it!" Barbara continued, "Because it's really concerning."

"Why what's it even about?"

Hannah and Barbara glanced around, vigilant before whispering the revelation.

Diana's face blush a pink hue, "How preposterous!"

"We know right!" Hannah said with righteous anger, balling her fists.

Barbara held up a hand. "We asked Wangari who told her that information and she said she got it from Chloe."

"I see," Diana said, taking a deep inhale to calm down. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention girls, I need to fix this misunderstanding myself."

"We wish you luck, Diana." Hannah cheered on. "How come Chloe doesn't stop with her shenanigans at all?"

"How do you even keep your cool, Diana?" Barbara said, fawning over her allegedly calm and collected composure.

"Easy, I do not let clashing circumstances provoke me so easily."

* * *

_**"You have**_ quite the nerve to speak so proudly of what did not happen."

Chloe was startled. Turning around she saw Diana, crossing her arms with eyes that looked like she can burn her. "I'm sorry I created false rumors about you. I was so ashamed and angry, you know how people can say rude things they don't mean."

"I understand. But the fact that you are throwing around the accusation that I quote unquote am a huge lesbian?"

Chloe shot her eyebrows together. "What do you mean accusation?"

"Oh?" Diana said with distaste in her mouth. "So you just suddenly came to the conclusion that I am a homosexual?"

"I didn't." She said, playing it coolly. "It was Amanda who told me. You can ask her. She can verify."

"And do tell what basis does she have for you to believe her?"

"Easy," Chloe shrugged. "Amanda herself is a lesbian and she says you are one too. She has this thing she called gaydar that helps her find other gay girls like her."

"What the—" Diana never found the words to speak. "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my entire life. Without reference to its existence or studiously magic ritual, such an ability to tell a person's sexual orientation does not exist and you should have known better, Chloe."

Chloe smirked. "Amanda did say you would say something like that. You try so much to disapprove you got the hots for Atsuko Kagari as she eloquently put."

"I beg your pardon, what—?"

"Never mind," Chloe waved her hand and turned away. She stopped in her tracks and spoke without looking at her. "You don't look like you're done with me, Diana. And I'm better than you in ways that I don't just leave the conversation when you clearly have things to say to me. What else do you want to ask me?"

Diana's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink for getting caught. "I no longer have questions for you."

"Oh well, I'm sorry if I have offended you. I just wonder sometimes you know," Chloe said and cleared her throat. "What's it like having sex with a girl?"

Diana blanched. "I have never had sex with a girl," she said with such a brazen tone.

"What?" she squeaked, "Never? What kind of a lesbian are you?"

"I am not confirming or denying your delusions."

"Yeah right," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Are we done? I have to do something for Professor Finnelan."

* * *

_**"AHHHH!" Akko** _cried. "I'm going to fail if I don't do something."

Akko Kagari was having a dilemma. Although she was in a dilemma practically every day of her life, so everyone who knew her was used to these sudden outbursts. And if one has just happened to know her. They are in it for a wild ride.

"Then do something," Sucy said, dripping some unknown liquid into a beaker. "There's nothing you can do about it except to move."

"Can you guys help me write the big essay homework from Professor Finnelan?" Akko whined, slumped on her bed. "I only have one day left to write it."

"Sorry, we can't Akko; you know we tried helping you," Lotte asked, remembering the times when she took Akko's essay and wrote the rest of it for her. Professor Finnelan caught the mixed quality essay where the end seems a whole lot better than the beginning and glared at Akko's fake innocent look.

"Who else has the patience to help Akko write an essay without exasperating and writing it for her instead?" Sucy goaded.

Akko's eyes suddenly lit up like a light bulb. She forgot that the perks of having a girlfriend mean that she can ask for help from her. "Oh, maybe Diana can help!"

"Then you're dead," Sucy said, in her own specific way of saying good luck, making Akko grin like no tomorrow.

No one else knew that she and Diana were in a secret relationship.

* * *

_**Diana Cavendish** _was feeling all the stress. She had to massage the bridge of her nose after catching Amanda attempting to steal another magic artifact hidden at the dungeon. Diana had the intent to merely chat Amanda about the concerning rumors spreading around about her. She was unprepared to reprimand the American's actions.

With those long bickering and not so playful insults, Diana managed to make the American witch return the golden staff she fancied back to where it was locked and hidden.

No one should know about Akko and her. Not yet at least. Diana had prepared for the drawback of the truth in another year to come. Not now, it was too early. Aunt Daryl can make demands and hurt Akko. Two 17-year-olds are not prepared for magic politics.

There were a careful three knocks from the door. Hannah and Barbara who had been their own desks doing homework checked who the visitor was and invited them in. Akko cutely peeked through the huge bookshelf that Diana used as a private divider.

"There you are!" Akko practically squealed upon seeing her and made a mad dash towards the blonde girl. "I knew I'd be able to find you here, can I ask a favor?"

Diana seemed to have been looking at her notes with an air of deep thought.

"Uh... Diana?" Akko tried calling her again.

The blonde girl ignored her. Diana's lips still pressed together into a cautious line.

"Honey?" she called.

"Please, Akko I need a moment away from all distractions." Diana let out a sigh of exasperation. Then she turned away from Akko again. Her eyes were darker as she stared into space.

"What's wrong, Diana?"

Her brows knitted in the midst of amusement and frustration. It was hard to believe in a time like this Akko still found her shockingly beautiful.

Akko placed a caressing hand on Diana's cheek, rubbing it for affection.

"Stop it," Diana said crossly.

"Why did my girlfriend become a grumpy old lady all of a sudden?" Akko asked.

When Diana gasped in a way she couldn't believe her ears, Akko knew she made a horrible mistake. Hannah and Barbara were with them in the room and they could have heard of it.

Akko and Diana made a promise to keep their relationship secret for a while before outing themselves when Diana's Aunt Daryl has less authority over her, which meant that Akko and Diana had to keep their love secret until Diana turned 18.

"Out Akko," Diana said. Her facial muscles were hard and angry. A sudden prickling fear began to creep into Akko's body like chilling frost. "I need to think and fix something!"

Diana's sudden outbursts caused pain to flicker on her chest and grew.

* * *

_**Kagari Atsuko**_ closed her eyes and burrowed her head into the table. Trying not to think what had just happened. Even when she tried to do her essay herself in the deep and hidden area of the library, she was too upset to write or comprehend what she was reading. She just didn't know what to make out of this circumstance. She was just sitting there, staring and unseeing.

"It's Diana Cavendish, isn't it?" someone suddenly approached her and asked.

Akko turned over and saw a girl who she wasn't that close with. "Chloe? H-how did you know?"

Chloe invited herself to sit next to Akko. "Well you were looking for her this morning; I just knew something wasn't right maybe after you talked to her. What did that girl do to you?"

"I only wanted her help, Chloe. I didn't want to cause her any trouble once this time. Do you understand? Do you?" Akko said, then broke into uncontrollable sobs.

Chloe rubbed her back gently. "I do, Akko, I do understand. It might sound crazy, but all I want is to see you happy again. You seem like someone who could be loved by just about anybody in the world. That girl has to be stupid to reject you. I will never hurt you like her."

Akko shivered and wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck. At that moment, Akko was suddenly in need of human warmth. Then their eyes met in a silent gaze. Chloe's head began to tilt as her face drew closer to Akko's.

Just before their lips touched, Akko heard footsteps heading towards them and turned as a hand pulled her out of from Chloe's side by the wrist.

Out of instinct, Akko struggled against the vice-like grip, but only to find herself crushed against the curvy chest of a tall figure. Diana's face stood out like the moon in the sky. Her eyes blazed like a deep glowing sea.

"D-Diana?" Akko said amidst the shock.

Chloe asked muttered a swear word under her breath. Diana turned to her and then back at Akko.

"I thought perhaps it must have taken some willpower, Chloe," Diana smirked. "However, I must have overestimated you. You must be pretty desperate if you resort to devious and unethical resolves. Attempting to provoke me, and using everyone to divert my attention; it seems there is no cure for you."

"What?" Akko asked. "What's happening?"

Diana's expression was the same one Akko spotted the day she confronted Professor Croix for wronging her. "I am letting you off with a warning, Chloe. Do not ever try to cross me again."

She whispered in her smooth laced with sudden anger. Akko watched as Diana pointed her wand aggressively towards the French girl. Chloe flinched, like some sort of chilling terror filled her only to exhale calmly when Diana used her wand to magically float Akko's school stuff towards them.

"Let's go back, Akko," Diana said, steering her out of the library, leaving Chloe shell-shocked.

The secret couple arrived back at Diana's suite. Hannah and Barbara seemed to be missing, or out on an errand Akko couldn't figure out.

Diana brought down Akko's books, quills and paper on her desk as she sat down on her chair. Akko stood beside her, unsure how to proceed.

"I am awfully sorry you have to see that side of me, Akko," Diana whispered, afraid to face Akko. But even then, her tone held clear jealousy.

"I really didn't get what was happening, but she did something wrong to you, didn't she? It's alright, Diana. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to yet."

"Thank you, Akko." Diana turned to her again. "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing really," Akko said. "I only wanted help to write my essay."

"Forgive me Akko," Diana's voice didn't sound like her own. It was clogged and wet and heavy as lead. "I know it is never a good excuse but was in an awful mood. Sorry I made it seem like I did not care about you."

"It's okay, right now. You're here now." Akko smiled as she rubbed her back as if to calm her down.

"Come here and sit on my lap," Diana said, her voice was calm and controlled.

"Oh?"

"Let me cuddle you as I help you write your essay."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a year ago for my friend @1myhyde on Tumblr and decided that I should share this with the rest of the fandom. I edited minimal changes.


End file.
